Maybe a family?
by unohanadeesha
Summary: Sakura Haruno is now dead.Ex model,ex single mother,she has left her only son,Kenshin Haruno, in the care of her best friend Hyuga Hinata.Father unknown..Wait what?Sasuke Uchiha does not think so. After all it takes an Uchiha to recognise another and without no doubt Kenshin is an Uchiha.But will Hinata let the suddenly existing father get away with her charge?Do not own naruto.
1. A sudden change

Hinata could not believe her eyes, her ears, her _everything!_

'What the fuck' she thought repeatedly in her head praying with fervor that this was a joke. A simple, bad,_ very bad __**JOKE.**_

'Hinata Hyuga, It is very unfortunate for a child and all involved parties when a custodial parent dies. It's equally difficult for loved ones to figure out who should obtain custody of a child whose custodial parent has died. But in this case there is no one and Haruno Sakura has left a will saying if something happens to her you will be in charge of her son.' the judge deliberated

'but isn't there foster care or something' hinata tried.. _nope_.. **PLEADED!**

'You have been left in charge, listen hyuga i know you well and what happened to you, do you want another child to live without parents and feel unwanted again'

'i am a model, i travel most of the time for photo shoots or runaways, there is my career, come on i don't even have a boyfriend, i am still a virgin, i-i won't be able...'

'HINATA HYUGA, from now on until seemed unfit, _which i hope not_' pronouncing the last part threateningly 'you are in charge of kenshin haruno.'

'No No NO for fuck sake NO!'hinata screamed mentally as she made her way to her car not even bothering to see if the boy in question was following.

After reaching her car she turned to her driver only to see her lawyer carrying a little boy.

'What am i going to do, a little boy about, what, 5 years old had no place in her life'

'hello kakashi, i suppose this is Haruno kenshin' she muttered gesturing to the sleeping boy

'ohh yeah, that's him, gotta go now tc Hyuga'

'Now wait here hatake am i paying you less? Considering the fact that my **famous** lawyer could not fucking get me out of this situation?'

'Hinata he has no one, mother's dead, father unknown...'

'And tsunade(the judge) threatening you!'Hinata said gruffly

Scrathing the back of his head Hatake Kakashi could only laugh, **awkwardly that is.**

**'**Hinata...Sakura trusted you so much.. you were one of his best friend'

'i know, i know but..'

'I trust you to give this fellow here a new beginning, a better one'

'..yes' 'a better beginning' she whispered to herself while letting his famous lawyer lay the sleeping boy in the car.

After the departure of Kakashi, hinata eyed the boy with a mixture of sadness and grief.

Sakura Haruno was a model. she was the one who actually introduced this lifestyle to Hinata. At first with no real destination, Hinata agreed and in the end let herself fully engrossed in the job. She liked it. This job had permanently erased any insecurities she once felt about her body. Everything was going for the best until one day Sakura showed herself at Hinata's doorstep.

she was pregnant. And refused an abortion.

the father? Unknown because Sakura did not want the bastard's to feel obligated to accept them.

Her career was over at 21 and she went into hiding mode. Nobody knew of this child except Hinata, not even the paparazzis.

Hinata helped her as she could of course, kenshin was adorable. But Hinata could not prioritize Sakura. She found a job for her. And because of her Job, Hinata did not have enough time on hand to continue to visit.

But she always made sure Sakura's bank balance was big enough to support themselves. It was the only way she found to reduce the guilt of not helping her friend.

And now kenshin was under her responsibility.

'Maybe it was her second chance of proving herself worth it' she signed

After her driver has set kenshin onto the couch, she dismissed him and went to sit beside the sleeping boy.  
>It was going to be one hell of a day.<p> 


	2. New beginning

"hinata'

'Yes kenshin' kenshin was now staying at hinata's three days straight.

'I am hungry'

'Okay so what do you want for lunch?'

'Lasagna'

The child had an unhealthy obsession about lasagna and tomatoes... WEIRD

'Again? But you already had one yesterday without counting the one you had before that'

'So what? I said I want lasagna'

'Too much lasagna is of no goo—'

'I said I want lasagna are you deaf'

Act cool hinata, act cool 'kenshin you'll get sick—'

'I said I WANT LASAGNA' kenshin growled angrily

'You fucking brat, don't you have manners? Don't you dare talk to me like that…. You want lasagna? You'll get the damn lasagna. Make sure you stuff your MANNERLESS mouth with it BRA-..**Manner less BOY**' and hinata flew out of the kitchen.(yeah FLEW)

"FUCK YOU HARD HARUNO SAKURA, FUCK YOU HARD" hinata thought angrily before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Later on when Hinata had calmed down, and was literally drowning in guilt, she opened her door quietly and went into the kitchen.

Kenshin was still sitting quietly. His lasagna was untouched and cold.

Hinata went to him, kneeled down and laid her face into his lap.

'Am so sorry kenshin, am really so sorry'

'Did you kill my mother?'

'WHAT of course no' what the hell hinata thought

'Then don't apologise'.. .'hinata?'

'..Yes'

'Did-did she chose you to take care of me or was it because there was nobody else?' kenshin questioned painfully

'She chose me' hinata answered sadly

'Then you must be someone she trust—she trusted'

'Come here' hinata said gently pulling kenshin into a tight hug

Kenshin tensed at once, screaming, fighting fiercely, to get out of her embrace. But she would not let go.

After some time hinata found herself cradling a broken and crying kenshin.

She smiled as deep inside she knew that kenshin was beginning to move on. All his pent up emotions was draining along with his tears and hinata silently thanked God for it.

Who would have thought that THE Hyuga Hinata who had been marked as pathetic, useless, disowned and thrown on the road by her father, who had vowed not to let anyone near her, who had worked so hard in achieving her'don't give a fuck' face and in hiding her emotions was softening and crying. 

She was letting all her façade down after so many years and she felt so vulnerable. Part of her wanted to be with kenshin while the other very small part was screaming that she was getting to attached.

Sweeping all her thoughts away, she waited patiently till kenshin slacked in her arms. She then carried him to his room. He needed her and she was going to be there for him.

One month passed and Kenshin was legally hers.

She was now his best friend.

FLASBACK

'Can I sleep with you tonight' a sleepy kenshin asked as he jumped onto hinata's bed,

'I miss mom a lot' he sobbed

'shh its okay kenshin, I am here you know. I promise to take care of you'

'But you are not my mother' he questioned confused

'And I don't want to take the place of your mother. But we can be… friends?' hinata enquired a little bit tense

'Friends? But you are OLD' he stated

'Hey I am only 27 and by the way friends have no age' hinata pouted

'I know, I just wanted to tell you, you are old' he smirked playfully

'You-you-'

'Goodnight….hinata' and he snuggled deeper in her arms.

Hinata could only smile. At least she has been useful to him.

'Goodnight Kenshin' she replied kissing his head

'And hinata….'

'Yes kenshin'

'Thank you... Thank you for taking care of me, you…didn't have to…be nice. But you did.' He mumbled timidly in her chest

Hinata could only laugh 'its okay kenshin, from now on we are stuck together'

'Yeah till I am big enough. Then I can be on my own and….. Take care of you'


	3. Hawai it is!

Hinata just finished taking her bath when her phone began ringing.  
>She swore under her breath and ran to her phone so as not to wake kenshin.<p>

It was still 5.30 in the morning damn it.

'Hello' she said breathlessly

'Hinata its Tenten'

'oww hi tenten, is it about work?'

'Yeah after much debate from the whole team and …'

'Come to the point' hinata urged

Hinata was not one who was able to keep long conversation, her concentration disappeared TOO quickly.

'hawai'

'WHAT, I thought bali, they said bali'

'According to Jiraiya, Hawaii is best place for the shooting'

'This doesn't have anything to do with the angry women waiting for him at bali now is it?' hinata laughed

'Yeah but it was his fault snooping around the women's bath' tenten signed

'When?'

'Well, it was dece-'

'When does the shoot begin?'

'oww in 5 days, and I have a surprise for yooooou'

Since she met Tenten, hinata had learned that whenever tenten had a surprise it was useless to try to found out what it was.

The women did not even bulge under torture. Unlike hinata.

Puppy eyes, some tears and hinata was ready to tell her best friend everything, even her bra size. Not that she needed to.

After she hung up, she sat down calculating her next action. Was kenshin ready?

Well she'll ask him at breakfast she decided, right now yoga was her priority.

* * *

><p>'HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' kenshin screamed 'YOU ARE USING TOO <strong>MUCH<strong> BUTTER'

'Sorry sorry' hinata laughed at Kenshin horrified expression. He was so cute.

'soo is it important to you, the Hawaii thingy'

'Yeah, but if you don't-'

'If it is important for you, it's okay with me' he mumbled into his toast

'Thank you kenshin' hinata said hugging the tomato's lover.

'Stop that' kenshin screamed, blushing like hell 'I am a MATURE boy now' he exclaimed underlining the mature part louder than necessary.

Hinata faked her sadness and looked at kenshin 'but I love hugging you' (battling eyelashes sadly)

Kenshin looked as if he was in an important debate in his head 'okay, but not in public, I need them to see me as a responsible MATURE boy' he boasted.

* * *

><p>'Ah, thank you kakashi' hinata said thanking his lawyer politely as she took kenshin's new passport.<p>

'You're welcome, so where is he?'

'oww in the living room, he is drawing'

'Drawing? Seems like you are doing a great job'

'I guess, it was difficult at first, but hey am not hinata for nothing' she laughed

'Yeah yeah, says the one who did not want the kid' kakashi mumbled sarcastically.

'Reminding me of a quote Kakashi Hatake,so it begins like this " I loves everybody. some i love to be around, some i love to avoid, and others i would love to **punch** in the face with a smile." Guess in which category** you** are, you'll get a cookie' hinata smiled dangerously

Kakashi gulped a few times, mumbling about tight schedules and ran out through the door as if Kurosaki Ichigo has decided to Getsuga his firm and muscled ass.

In the plane Hinata found herself staring at Kenshin.

To say Kenshin had a big appetite was a big misunderstanding. He loved to eat.

And his favorites were EVERYTHING with tomato and of course his _unhealthy_ addiction to lasagna.

Thinking of his big appetite could he be Naruto's, naruto was always chasing after sakura.

Nope.

Kenshin had midnight hair color, dark eyes. There was no way he was naruto's.

But again Kenshin did not have any resemblance to Sakura.

So he must resemble his father entirely.

Who did she know?

naruto is a big no no.

OKAYY next option.

shino? Maybe kiba?

Neji? Like hell. Or maybe…

Damn this is tough.

Lee?

Lee has dark hair right like Gai.

Oh God I should stop thinking.

'Who did sakura like? Damn Damn I don't know.

I soo make a bad friend. Ow God I am a horrible friend. Pff why do I feel like I am forgetting someone very important-'

'Why are you frowning?'

'eu w-what?'hinata stuttered finding a worried kenshin looking at her.

'Do you need to go to the toilet? You know mom used to say if you're **_constipating_**-'

'WAIT WHAT! Am not _c-constipating'_ hinata mumbled embarrassed 'I was **thinking**' she declared.

'oww okay then'

'kenshin?' she called

Kenshin just looked at her curiously

'Did your eu mother ever talked to you about your f-father'

'Nope, she said she did not feel at ease talking about him, why?'

'Oh nothing just- just thinking'

'Then stop, you already have **little **place left in your brain, do you want to use that too'

'Of course no,….. Wait WHAT are you insinuating that I am dumb' hinata fumed

'Hn' Kenshin only smirked.

'Ma'am we have arrived' the air hostess announced politely.

* * *

><p>At the hotel everybody was already settled. And Kenshin was welcomed like one of their own.<p>

They _**adored**_ him.

_Maybe_ a little too much.

Okay they _**adored**_ him TOO MUCH.

Dinner was cool. At the end of it however both Hinata and kenshin found themselves running to their room to prevent hinata's female colleagues from horrifying kenshin anymore.

The room was big.

Kenshin was in awe.

'So tomorrow **I** am thinking ice-cream after I finish the shooting? What do you say?'

'kenshin?'

But kenshin being kenshin was already asleep on the couch.

'Jet lagged' hinata thought with a smile.


	4. kenshin is an uchiha?

**This chapter contains parts of 'LOVE LETTERS-_perfect strangers.'_**

* * *

><p>'WAKE UP HINATAAAAAAAA!'<p>

'What, WHAT IS….'

'AHHH' hinata was on the floor, still sleepy; hair messed around, still trying to figure out **where the hell** she was.

But she was now so totally awake when she heard a laugh.

'Laugh? But am not laughing or am i laughing and am not aware of it' she thought confused.

She turned around shocked. Kenshin was laughing. The rolling down. The tummy grabbing, the sweet music were all kenshin's.

She sat still dumbfounded.

Unknown to her, she was already on her knees, knee walking to kenshin. Her heart was beating quicker. She did not know why but she wanted to cry. To laugh. To jump around. She felt so happy listening to his laugh. Her kenshin. Her…._dare she say_, her **son**.

But all she did was hug him. And bury her head into his small neck.

'Don't…don't ever go away kenshin, i-I'll die' hinata cried.

'I won't go away hinata, s-stop crying' he begged and should I dare say **worriedly**.

'HINATA stOOOP it'

'Sorry sorry, you should laugh more often you know, you look a-do-ra-_ble' _hinata said playfully.

'Am not a-**do**-ra-**ble' **he puffed

'Cute then?' hinata said running away

'NO way' he replied chasing hinata as if his life depended on it.

'Kenshin is A-do-ra-bleee' hinata sang laughing loudly

'You are so dead hinata' kenshin growled 'don't make me look like a girl, ITS **EMBARASSING **for a boy'

But hinata did not mind the threat. After all kenshin was laughing. And if being an idiot made him laugh, she was so ready to accept it as a full time job.

She was so going to fight tooth and nail to keep that little brat happy and laughing. Oh YES she was.

He was **her **little **_brat_** after all.

* * *

><p>'Am going to call someone to take care of you…OR do you prefer coming with me?' hinata said thinking the last part loudly.<p>

'I'll come with you hinata'

'well at the shoot, there will be others also. The **others'** hinata joked

'its not like am going to be stuck with you **all**, I mean **Hawaii**, **sea** does it ring a bell?'

'You know kenshin... Sometimes you give me the impression of being a **grown up'** hinata mused

'More mature than _you_, am sure of that.' he muttered under his breath

'I **heard **that, well am going to leave you with hinamori, don't worry she's not the **_ogling_** type, she's real nice' hinata smiled genuinely

'Hn'

'There would be lots of women also kenshin…on last thought you'll be better here-'

'I am going only for the sea, I am no _pervert_' he replied disgusted 'I hate girls, they only scream and follow you everywhere or pinch your cheeks' he grumbled

Hinata smiled feeling suddenly unease.

She had the intuition she knew who his father was but could not place a finger on his identity'

And that feeling was somehow disturbing for hinata.

After the shoot as promised, Hinata went to the ice cream parlor.

She chose cinnamon waffle ice cream while kenshin chose chocolate one.

They were walking quietly to their hotel after eating there ice cream when;

'Oh my God hinata Hyuuga'

Hinata turned around quickly, God she knew that voice 'please do not let it be him' she pleaded fervently.

'S-sasuke' she voiced out shocked.'whyy' she whispered painfully wanting to bury her face in her hands and running away.

Which she would have done **IF** kenshin was not with her.

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata met sasuke through a heart to heart program at school.

Their teachers or rather the counselors of Konoha high school invented it to help students to **survive** their high school. Each student were given an anonymous e-mail address and assigned a heart to heart partner. As part of their twice-weekly advisor group meetings, students were supposed to communicate with their unknown partner. The counselors hoped that students would be able to share their problems with each other, no matter how big or small.

Hinata was shy at that time. Thrown out of the hyuuga manor. She was taken in by Kurenai, a teacher.

At first she was suspicious of the heart to heart program. But as her mysterious partner did not know who she was, she got the hang of it.

Her partner was really funny, mysterious and cool. So after some time they decided to meet and she found out it was sasuke. Naturally they bonded. And eventually went out. And hinata fell in love as well as sasuke.

OR that was what she thought until her happiness came to a halt when one day she found sasuke making out with ino in the gym.

_**Oh yes**_ she cried.

**She cried A LOT.**

But pulled herself together. Forced herself to forget his existence till his name. And she succeeded.

**END OF FLASBACK**

'But what was he doing here' hinata panicked.

She was sure sasuke did not know she saw their **cough** making out **cough** moments**.**

That day, when she realized that sasuke was cheating on her she fled from the scene, did not take any of his calls and never again contacted him.

'hinata hyuuga, we meet again it seems.'

'yea-'

'Who is he' kenshin demanded curiously

'He's… eu...He's nobody, i mean **somebody** from my high school'

'Hn' kenshin replied

'your son hinata?' sasuke asked curiously.

'my-'

'**I **am Kenshin Haruno, **Hinata is my friend** and is looking after me until _**am**_ **big enough** to take care of _**her **_and **myself**' kenshin growled possessively.

But hinata was not listening to him

'y-you…with sakura' she mumbled unintelligently.

'What?' sasuke asked confused.

'y-you are the father of kenshin' hinata suddenly screamed shocked at her discovery

'You slept with her, with sakura' she punched him hard in his chest. 'Kenshin is your son'

'Oh my God, sakura's crush on you, her…protecting you…oh my God it was you all the time' hinata cried in anguish.

sasuke seemed to be putting two and two together.

'How old are you boy' sasuke demanded, a killing aura surrounding him.

But hinata did not hear kenshin's answer as darkness replaced her consciousness.


	5. Flashback

**I am sorry the story seemed a bit rushed because before i started i had no idea what to write. i just sit down and begin typing. i love hinata and sasuke.**

**Also** i have only about one hour online each day. so i watch anime and write at the same time.****

**I like writing it keeps my mind off...things.**

**But Thank you shiki,Your advice was really helpful, i'll try to do my best. :)**

**moonlightclock,imafangirlsowhat1 thank you for the support. :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, it hurts, it hurts" Hinata mumbled again and again.<p>

Her head was aching **so** badly that she was tempted in opening it to see if there was no elephant playing basketball in it.

"Well **after** the _magnificent _fall you had" sasuke shrugged unconcerned.

"Are you okay hinata?" kenshin asked worriedly "I thought-"

"He thought you were DEAD" sasuke continued "and was already working on sending me to Hell/Heaven, whatever, to bring you back."

"Well it was because of **you**, you FAILED in catching her"

"I failed? I did not even know she was falling down, I mean not unless the big _boum_ sound" sasuke muttered annoyed.

"thank you for caring, both of you " Hinata whispered irritated as she gulped down the aspirin given to her.

Not wanting to be part of their STUPID fight anymore she stood up.

"Get out sasuke" she just said.

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing, that is sasuke and kenshin fighting.

"WHAT" sasuke asked taken aback?

"You heard me sasuke"

"So **this** is the thanks I get by carrying your big ass here?"

"Hey I also helped carrying Hinata" kenshin retaliated.

"big ass-"hinata tried to fight back only to be cut out by sasuke.

"Yeah right, you just glared the whole way at me as if am a fucking monster" sasuke countered

"And hyuuga just don't even think for a second that I believed you! It riled me to have to listen to such lies. Yeah right **my** son." He puffed

Hinata tensed. She had already forgotten about the whole dad thing. "STUPID" she muttered to herself.

"sasu-"

"Don't bother Hinata and no am not going to abandon my son, **IF** he is really my _son_" he replied glaring at kenshin.

Hinata was confused for a moment

"What do you mean if, look at him, he's just like you"

"And that was why you _suddenly_ **realized** it as you saw me? Come on **If** he _resembles_ me that much **you** would have **realized** it the **day you saw him**. **Not the day you met me**."

How was hinata going to tell him that because of his 'stunts' in the gym she practically hypnotized herself to forget him?

"Then do a paternity test, and here I thought ONLY an UCHIHA could recognize another" Hinata replied calmly.

"Hinat-"

"It's okay sasuke, we are all on our nerves here, well except kenshin" hinata gestured to the sleeping boy.

"We'll talk about this later" she added picking kenshin up "close the door when you let yourself out".

As hinata kissed kenshin good night she realized she still hadn't heard sasuke go. She didn't want to face him. She hated him so much.

"Can't I just stay for the night, it's late" sasuke asked as she came back.

"Don't you have your CHAUFFEUR?"

"Well, you see they don't know am out, they still think am in my room" he smirked awkwardly

"Oh wait-I am sorry. Let me drop everything and work on YOUR problem!" Hinata retorted angrily "get out uchiha, I don't even want to see you again"

"That was why you left without any goodbye" sasuke asked in an emotionless voice

Hinata was speechless, and because she did not want to break up in front of the womanizer, she changed the subject;

"So when are you going to do the paternity test?"

"No need he is my son" he replied letting himself onto the couch.

"But you were just-"

"He is an uchiha, no need for paternity test…and he is the mirror image of me when I was a child"

"So you and sakura" hinata asked trying to be casual but feeling heartbroken

"I don't even remember the 'sex'"sasuke muttered angrily "I just remember waking up beside her, that's all"

"That's all?" hinata asked

"Yeah, and I didn't stay after I woke up,i just freaked out and all I remember is the feeling of getting my ass out of the apartment QUICKLY"

"She… she didn't talk to you a-again?"

"Yeah one time, she came to meet me at my office, telling me **if** there was a chance of US being together, I just told her it was a mistake, I have no feeling for her, I mean yeah she's gorgeous but I don't love her"

"What did she say?"

"She just smiled and told me she'll treasure the little moment she had"

"She must have loved you so much; she preferred to go away rather than tying you to an unwanted relationship"

"I guess, I didn't know she died"

"And I didn't know you were the dad."

"What?"

"Oh we were not listing thing we did not know? My bad" hinata smiled sadly.

She just wanted to forget everything. The betrayal, the hurt her best friend has passed through.

Sasuke was someone who could not be trusted and she was not going to fall for him again.

Not when he wasn't planning on catching her AGAIN.

"Goodnight sasuke, you may sleep on the couch"

"Why did you go hinata"

"…I just realized we were not meant to be together" which was true. She would never be able to link with someone who jumped from one woman to another woman…at the same time.

"What do yo-"

"Goodnight uchiha" and hinata closed the bedroom door.

Once inside, she took a glance at Kenshin sleeping form. She smiled sadly, tears flowing out freely. Her back pressed against the door, she sank to the ground.  
>How was kenshin going to react to his new dad?<p>

How was she going to cope with her feelings?

Because she knew, she was still in love with the bad boy.

She was still in love with sasuke.

His voice always made her feel happy. His gaze made her feel wanted. He did not treat her as if she was invisible. No he treated her like a woman.

Like a woman he…..loved.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flasback<strong>

It was the day she proposed to sasuke.

No not proposed.

The day she told him about her feelings.

They were supposed to meet at the children play ground.

Hinata saw sasuke waiting by the tree.

Slowly she crept to the other side of the tree and leaned against it.

She loved to hear him breathing. She didn't know why but she just liked it.

It felt like a soothing music. She felt safe.

Barely a foot away, she heard sasuke exhale in frustration, and her heart sank.

When he made a move to leave, her hand shot out from behind the tree and caught hold of his.

"sasuke?" she whispered. "Please don't turn around."

Sasuke did not move. "Okay," he said warily.

"I'm trying to find the words to tell you what you mean to me," she whispered. "And how much your friendship means to me."

Sasuke nodded. "It's been important to me, too." He started to turn around, but Hinata tugged his arm, **hard**.

"Please don't look yet, or I will not be able to tell you what I truly feel. **Please**!"

Sasuke quickly turned his head away.

"All right, but-"

Hinata didn't let him finish. She squeezed her eyes shut and started babbling.

"i-I didn't know who you were until last Friday (the day they discovered each other's identities from heart to heart program) which, incidentally, turned out to be about the most important day of my life.

And when I knew it was you. I just didn't know how to feel about it. I mean you were always mad at me for something...before.

You once told me I was weird, looser (that is before they became friends) and I just couldn't bear it if you said it again. Everything-everything has been so perfect, I just don't want to blow it, and now that we're standing here holding hands, I don't want to let go-"

"So don't," a voice whispered, very close to her cheek.

Hinata's eyes popped open, and she found herself staring at sasuke's onyx sparkling eyes. And for a moment, time seemed to stop.

"I love you" she whispered unconsciously.

She then tilted her face up to meet his, so close that their lips were almost touching, and asked, "You haven't said anything. Are you mad?"

"I always gave been," sasuke's murmured.

"Mad about you…"

Ever so slowly the distance between their lips disappeared. In that one tingling moment the past, with every painful memory of humiliation melted completely away.

Sasuke slipped his arms around Hinata's waist and pressed her close against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They were a perfect fit, two hearts beatings as one.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

OR that was what she thought. Ino making out with sasuke kept popping in and she stood up and went to bed. She hugged kenshin who snuggled deeper in her arms and tried to sleep.

"We'll see how everything goes tomorrow with both of you" hinata whispered in kenshin's hair.


	6. coward? Really?

**I am sorry for being so late to upload.  
>i have removed the initial chapter and replace it with this one.<strong>

**I hope you like it better. If not do tell :)**

**I am still trying to try my best.**

* * *

><p>That night Sasuke could not sleep.<p>

He kept thinking of Hinata. Dear God how much he wanted her.

He kept watching the door through which Hinata had disappeared.

What did she mean by **NOT MEANT TO BE**. sasuke thought angrily.

They were so meant to be.

When he first saw Hinata, he wanted to run away.

Yeah the UCHIHA wanted to run away. **FAST**. **Very fast**.

But he could not. One glimpsed of her and he was ready to crawl to her. Hug her. Shake her and ask her why she fucking left.

Nobody left him. HE left them.

Her, leaving him came as a big shock.

Yeah he was shocked when he went to her house to find out she left.

He tried to contact her but…..

One day when looking at magazines he saw her.

How much he wanted to go to her. But his ego refused.

**SHE** left after all. And he had a pride.

He met Sakura at a dinner party.

They talked.

NO. Sakura talked. Sasuke listened. He was particularly interested how Hinata was doing.

And next thing **HE KNOWS**. He is waking up in an unknown bed next to a naked sakura.

How he wanted to die. But no he just ran away. Bolted for the door and never tried to remember anything that would have scared him to death.

He was too frightened to even think of having impregnated her.

He was an idiot. A bastard nevertheless, but also a fucking stupid IDIOT.

HIS SON.

"Damn" he muttered exasperated.

He did not know what the next step was.

One moment he is free, no responsibilities and the next he is the father of a young brat.

He sigh tiredly and waited for sleep to overcome him.

The next morning his ringing tone woke him.

His father.

For sasuke, his father could suck his dick if he thought that he could rules sasuke's life.

Fugaku uchiha was purposely hooking him with girls.

**Time to settle down. **He had said

"Settle down my ass" sasuke had told him. SO instead of attending the party, he took his leave **_ninja way_**.

But right now, Hinata could wait, first of all if Kenshin is an uchiha, then he was fucking gonna take him where he was supposed to be. The uchiha family. And he left a note before leaving the hotel.

WILL BE BACK

DINNER TONIGHT

8 P.M

DRESS CASUALLY

SASUKE UCHIHA.

* * *

><p>"Good morning" hinata sang cheerfully.<p>

"Good morning hinata" kenshin smiled as he hoped onto a chair.

"Tomato juice, check, tomato omelet check" hinata mumbled to herself while serving kenshin.

"Here you go kenshin." Then remembering sasuke's note .

"By the way kenshin, sasuke wants to take us to dinner tonight"

"Why, he can't eat alone?"

"That I don't know, he must have tons of girls" she muttered jealously to herself

"I mean he wants to know you better" she smiled

"hinata?" kenshin said sadly "does- I mean if… what I want to say is would he be trying to take me away from you?"

"Why woul-" hinata froze in mid-sentence. Her mind blank.

Why was sasuke trying to bond with kenshin? Was it because he was going to take him away from her.

Hinata turned around and watched kenshin. Kenshin was an uchiha.

"hinata?"

"w-what... Kenshin I would never let that happen you know that. We are stuck together. Remember our little promise?" hinata asked, her hands playing with his hair.

"Yes" kenshin smiled "am glad hinata because … I don't like him" he whispered

"Don't worry" hinata replied trying to sound cheerful when she was dreading sasuke's true intention about kenshin.

DING DONG!

It was actually 4 pm.

The dinner was supposed to be at 8pm. So what the fuck was sasuke doing at her doorstep?

"What do you need sasuke?" hinata asked rudely not bothering to be polite anymore.

Not when the man had intention of taking kenshin from her.

"well good evening to you also miss hyuuga…I was just passing by an-"

"YOU know my tolerance for "bullshit" is running low at the moment and my tank of "give a shit" is empty! So come to the point" hinata glared at sasuke.

Sasuke could only watch Hinata "I like the new you" he just shrugged, already making himself at home.

"Where is kenshin?"

"Watching TV…_whyy_?"she asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking of going for a walk with** both** of you"

"sasu-"

"Listen hinata, I didn't know I had a son, so skip the bitchy attitude and let us bond quietly. I am really trying to catch up, so back off"

"Bonding yeah right. YOU can do all the bonding you want. But I swear if you take kenshin away from me, I'll kill you!"

"He's an uchiha hinata. You must be **dumb** if you think **I** am going to let you raise **him** up"

"He is my life; you can't take him away from me" hinata replied quickly.

"What if he himself agree with me?" sasuke tried

"He will neve-"

"Let me bond with him, let him acknowledge me as his father THEN, only THEN we'll see" sasuke glared

"We'll see" hinata glared back while calling kenshin.

"Coffee" kenshin and sasuke replied at the same time to the vendor

"So kenshin, your mother has never talked about me? _EVER_?" He questioned curiously

"Oh! Yeah she did" kenshin smirked in his ice cream while hinata chocked on her ice cream.

"She did?" Hinata thought angrily "but he tol-"

"So what did she say?" sasuke asked

"She said that 'YOUR FATHER IS A PATHETIC ARROGANT BASTARD...' " kenshin replied innocently.

TOO INNOCENTLY.

"What?" sasuke asked shocked

"Oh! Yeah and she also added a COWARD to the list" kenshin batted his eyes

"i am not a coward" sasuke replied angrilly while crushing his ice cream cone.

"**Soo** you agree on being a **PATHETIC ARROGANT BASTARD**" kenshin smirked in his ice cream.

Sasuke was speechless while hinata was fighting whether to let herself roll down and laugh or to go on the fighting stand ready to defend kenshin.

In the end she laughed, loudly. Hugging herself while kenshin continued to lick his ice cream peacefully.

The dinner was a success. Kenshin made jokes **_about him._** Sasuke laughed sarcastically while wanting to murder someone. Kenshin kept glaring at him. Yeah it was a success for sasuke as he controlled himself from strangling to death both his _laughing_ guests.


	7. At last a family

The flight back to home was rather quiet.

Sasuke has forced hinata and kenshin _with tact_ on using his private jet instead of the company private jet.

"Bastard" hinata muttered under her breath as she was opening the lock of her door while kenshin and sasuke was still glaring.

"Have you already thought which school to admit Kenshin" sasuke asked

"yeah kakashi has already…."

"Really that's too bad, cancel it" sasuke smirked entering the building.

"I beg your pardon" hinata asked frozen in shock

"I already enrolled him in a private school, the best"

"But-"

"We both want Kenshin's best so let me do **my** part" sasuke whispered to Hinata's ears.

Hinata gasped and moved away quickly.

"He begins tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? But the term is nearly ending" hinata asked unsure

"I know he is already late hinata. Do you want his best or not?"

"But uniform-"

"Already prepared. I'll come for him at 7.00 in the morning make sure he is ready" and he left after stealing a kiss from Hinata and ruffling his son's hair.

Hinata stood frozen again and touched her lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED" she thought confused

"Do you want some detergents to get his bacteria off you" Kenshin asked smiling to himself.

"huh?"

"Never mind I am hungry" kenshin shrugged

Kenshin liked Sasuke but he did not want to voice it out.

And personally he already considered Hinata and his dad a couple.

At 7.00 the devil was already waiting in his car outside.

"Take care kenshin, when you come back I am going to cook all your favourite food" hinata cried

"Hinata I am only going to school **in the same city**, and will be back in the afternoon, stop crying… _please_"

"o-okay, my baby is growing up too fast" hinata cried louder hugging kenshin tighter

"HINATA." Kenshin screamed blushing a strawberry red "you are embarrassing me"

"Kidding" hinata laughed.

After sasuke drove away, hinata entered the house. This week she was free. Her next assignment was a week away.

There was no need to travel this time. But if the need arose, hinata knew kenshin would either accompany her and miss school or live with sasuke.

Just the thought of sasuke made Hinata frown.

"Bastard" she kept repeating over and over again.

DING DONG

"YES" hinata screamed as she rushed to the door "Sasuke what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Kenshin?"

"yeah everything is okay don't worry"

"then what are you doing here"

"we need to talk hinata… about kenshin"

"what about kenshin?"

"he is an uchiha.. no am not going to take him away from you.. my parents want to meet him"

"you told your parents?" hinata asked surprised

"of course I told them, kenshin is an uchiha for God sake"

"and when-"

"They want to have at least a weekend with him..at their place"

"okay so the holidays-"

"they live in Australia."

"That's far" hinata whispered while playing with the door handle

"Exactly"

"I have some shoots to do-"

"Alone"

"What?"

"They want to bond with him without you clouding his judgment"

"No"

"You can't deprive a child from his grandparents. He needs to know where he comes from!"

"But I can't let –"

"A fucking week end, it's not the end of the world. 2 DAYS IN A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR" sasuke growled slamming the door wide open. "You can't possibly say no to that"

"i-I"

"why did you leave hinata" sasuke suddenly asked while slamming the door shut behind him.

"I-I already answered that"

"_WE were not meant together_" sasuke said mimicking hinata.

"its true we were not mea-"

"Spare me the bullshit hinata, I don't remember you saying that when I touched you, when we were naked, kissing and-"

"w-we never did it, I am still a virgin" hinata said louder than necessary

"I know because I wanted us to wait, believe me if I wanted your virginity..i would have had it. But i did not because I loved you"

"YEAH RIGHT! You loved me so much that I found you making out with ino! was-"

"What?"

"-I no good for you, not enough"hinata kept babbling

"what are you talking about"

"i-I saw you with ino in the gym that day..the day I left you were making out"

"you saw that?"

Hinata felt her eyes twitch

"I saw WHAT? YOU HAVE THE GALL TO TELL ME **I SAW THAT**! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT"

"I can explain" sasuke said unsure what to do more.

"REALLY? Then explain uchiha" hinata said fuming.

"i-I, yes I was making out with ino. But…I wanted to make sure I loved you"

"I beg your pardon, how _making out_ with a girl would make you sure!"

"I didn't know for sure I loved you, yeah you brightened my day, you were not a loudmouth, and you were perfect…so perfect that I was afraid. Afraid of what I was becoming. I needed time. You made me feel sasuke uchiha vulnerable. Because you were my weakness and strength at the same time. I was confused. I just thought it was a crush. So when ino jumped on me i..i let her. YES I AM NOT PROUD but I...I don't know I wanted to remove all stress inside of me. AND IF YOU HAD STAYED YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN ME PUSHING HER AWAY FROM ME AFTERWARDS"

"Don't make me feel guilty. DO NOT make yourself the victim** uchiha**! Instead of talking to me, you make out with other girls? I love you how could you do that"

"y-you said you love me"

"ye-"

"no in present tense not past tense.. you still love me"

Hinata glared at sasuke. He had the guts to change the subject.

"Do i?" hinata asked innocently "I am not sure, LET ME GRAB SOME MAN ON THE STREETS AND MAKE OUT TO KNOW"

"Don't you dare!" sasuke threatened walking to hinata

"why? You dared"

"I said I am sorry"

"sorry does not-"

"I love you hinata, I really do"

"No you don't"

"She meant nothing; you were the only one from the first glance"

"I- I don't believe you" hinata whispered against his lips, eyes closed. Wanting to kiss him, but not wanting to kiss him.

"I love you hinata" sasuke whispered one more time before slowly kissing her with all he had. With all the feelings he kept under lock. He loved her. Never stopped. Not even for one second.

Hinata tensed at first but all the waiting, the frustration, she was tired. She could not deny it anymore.

She wanted Sasuke.

She wanted him so bad she wanted to cry. She missed him, so she let herself drown in his kiss.

Her fingers wounding through his hair while his throat rumbled with satisfaction and the kiss deepened.

When his lips gradually left hers, she felt dizzy. Her eyes remained closed but she heard and felt his breathing.

At the edges of her mind she wondered…why was this coming together so intense?

Who was she kidding, she could never get enough of this burn…of the flames that has already leapt and blazed out of control…AGAIN.

She dragged the dress up over her head then, in her lingerie watched as he wound the shirt off his shoulders. When he was naked, he slid an arm around her waist and drew her to him. Holding her chin, he ran the wet tip of his tongue along the open seam of her mouth while at the back he unsnapped her bra with one flick. His palm pressed down the dent of her spine and slipped into the back of her panties. She whimpered as her womb contracted and quivered.

How much she wanted him.

Her hands ironed down his sides. When she reaches his lean hips, she urged him backward, towards her room and bed. With their mouths still joined, until the back of her legs met the edge of the mattress. His big hands embraced her waist and her feet left the ground long enough for him to lay her gently down.

He followed a heartbeat behind. Exploring her body passionately.

He missed her so much.

After their love making sasuke dropped a tender kiss at the side of her mouth,

"come with me to Australia" he murmured against her lips

"but you-"

"I lied" he smirked pulling her against him and burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Every time I see you I want to jump on you and make love to you, over and over again. And with you in my house, I know I would not have been able to stop myself from molesting you" he confessed

Hinata looked at him eyes wide as a saucer and then started to laugh.

"you are stupid"

"Marry me hinata"

"sasuke..i"

"I'd love to sasuke. Yes, sasuke... you can say anything - _anything. _I am sorry Hinata truly i didn't mean anything and I am willing to do anything to prove it. Then maybe we could be a family. My two precious people."

"I need time."

"I am willing to wait Hinata he said kissing her cheeks before standing up"

"Coffee?"

* * *

><p>Four months later, hinata was standing under the veranda.<p>

Sasuke was teaching Kenshin how to do a back flip in the swimming pool.

Kenshin has long ago accepted sasuke and hinata was happy.

She kept thinking of sasuke's marriage proposal.

"Time to eat" she called to them.

While kenshin went to take a shower, sasuke went to her and lowered his mouth and captured her lips.

When his lips reluctantly left hers, her head was spinning.

But his smile, so close, and his hands, so warm, left her wonderfully anchored.

A tear slid down her cheek as she took a breath and surrendered. "Yes sasuke." She murmured. "I'll marry you. I-I want to be your wife."

A tangling wave of desire and contentment spiraled through her as the man she couldn't help but adore,the soul mate she couldn't help but trust,kissed her once more. Hinata held on, smiling…belonging…believing….

"i love you hinata...uchiha"he smiled lovingly

"i love you too sasuke uchiha" she laughed happily.

The entire world now laid in the palm of their hands.

After all they were now** a complete family.**


End file.
